Hello Billie
by Loony Reid
Summary: Billie:drunk, happy, short, weird. Perfect match: a weirdo like her.  needn't say i totally suck at summaries :


"Hey man!"

"Billie" What's up?" The bartender gave Billie a high five.

"You know…college. Jee…If I only knew it was this hard I'd totally choose another career path. How's the movement?"

The girl looked around the bar her friend owned. She always liked it here. It was always bright, during the day, and, in the winter, the sun'd hit the windows and it felt so good on the skin. When she found herself with some free time, she's always come here, she's just sit on her spot, in the darkest corner of the large room, near to he window, and look outside, watching people or writing nonsense in some notebook.

Looking around she noticed her very spot was already taken. She sighed.

"you know, it's still very early, so there's no movement but if you're implying you'd not mind coming here later and help me out, I'd totally not mind…" A playfull smile came across Chuck's face and Billie laughed.

"Dude"

"what? I'll get you drink. On the house…what ya say?"

"One drink? You kidding? You get me as much drinks as I would like, honey, and I'll work 24/7."

"Deal" He stretched out his hand and shook hers. Ther, he whispered:

"…drunk."

Billie grabbed the book she'd laid on the table and hit Chuck in the head.

"OUCH!"

"Shut up pussy."

They both laughed.

Reid picked up his phone, which was ringing, and saw de caller ID. Before he could say anything Morgan's voice filled Reid's ears.

"Hey, man. Wanna hang out tonight?"

"I was actually…"

"Sush, just come. No way out. I'll pick you up at, let's say, 10pm? Yeah? Okay, cya."

"Great."

Billie saw the tall guy from her table close his phone and get up.

"Leaving already Spencer? Dutty calls?"

The Reid dude gave a tired smile.

"No, Chuck. Wished. Morgan decided I'd hang out with him tonight. You know his idea of fun."

"Jee, man. It's not that bad. I'm sure."

"It sorta is. I'm not that good of a drinker and then…it doesn't even matter."

"Say what, bring him and the team down here tonight…the whole team's coming right?"

" I honestly have no idea."

"Bring them anyways. We'll even have a special bartender!" He gestured towards Billie, one seat away.

"Yup, me. But I'm not promising I'm not getting you drunk myself, okay?" She didn't even turn her head to face Reid, just looked ahead and kept drinking her water and smiled to Chuck.

Reid gave her a weird look which was unnoticed.

"Forget her" Chuck said laughing "She's always trying to get people drunk"

"I daresay I'm usually successfull." She, then, got up and faced Reid and smiled.

"Billie, you're scaring him…"

"Sorry…I do that all the time. Hi, I'm Billie."

"oh…um, Spencer Reid"

"Nice meeting you no-drinking-guy." She turned around, grabbed her big black bag and her books. "Nice chatting boys but Miss PT here has to go BUT, I'll be here at 9.30? Is that okay?"

"Fine for me, drunk."

"Bitch"

She turned to Reid when her hand was on the door knob.

"I'm not drunk. Hope seeing you tonight" She gave a sweet smile and left.

"She's fun" Chuck said as a matter of fact thing. "And, uh, she's not drunk."

"She's not?"

"Nahh" Chuck giggled. "She just enjoys herself sometimes."

"What was that about PT thing or something…?"

"Oh, that" Chuck picked some glasses and starte cleaning "She's Portuguese."

"Really? That's interesting" _I've never met anyone from Portugal._

"Yup."

"But, is she really from Portugal? Because her name's Billie…"

"Oh" ,he smiled, "that. Her name's Leticia, but no one get to get it right. She bursts out laughing when we try so we all used to call her Lilly but then there was this guy whom she really hated who started calling her Billie and we just sticked to it cause it pisses her off."

"She's portuguese…"

Chuck gave him a weird look.

"Yeah…don't keep your hopes on, though. She's a hell of a tough girl."

"I…my thoughts weren't even near that!" By the way Chuck acted, Reid thought that maybe it wasn't only friendship that was going on between those two.

"No? Most guy's thoughts are. Guess you're not most guys, are you Spencer?"

"I guess not…Look", he wanted to get away from that personal subject"I'll talk to Morgan and see if they're willing to come here. Is that okay?"

"Yes, sure. And I won't let Billie get you drunk."

"Do you have that power?"

"Over Billie?" He made a disappointing look. "No one does."


End file.
